The subject matter of the present case is related to now allowed copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/784,493, filed Oct. 29, 1991, entitled "VIDEO PROCESSOR FOR A PRINTING APPARATUS," the pertinent portions of which are incorporated herein by reference, and to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/784481, filed Oct. 29, 1991, entitled "VIDEO PROCESSOR FOR A PRINTING APPARATUS," the pertinent portions of which are incorporated herein by reference.